The Rest of Our Days
by superxXxSAMURAI
Summary: Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

The Rest of Our Days

Asuma x Chouji ; Asuma x Kurenai, unrequited

Drama/Romance

Summary: Chouji has been learning how to play shogi by himself so he could finally take on Shikamaru and not look like an idiot, crumbling in a few moves like he usually did. Unfortunately, the lazy genius doesn't show up, so Asuma and Chouji play. The game is soon forgotten a long while after Asuma decides to take it inside. AsuChou

**A/N: Any suggestions on portraying Asuma correctly if I haven't done so too well readers?**

Chouji sighed as he sat on Asuma's porch near the man who was setting up the koma, waiting for Shikamaru to arrive. He, too, was waiting for Shikamaru. Strangely, he wasn't here yet.

Asuma looked over at Chouji for a moment before turning back to the shoji-ban to see if all of the koma were in place. When he saw that they were, he took a drag from his cigarette and wiped his sweaty brow. Today had to be the hottest day on earth!!

"Asuma-sensei, do-do you want to play shoji?" the redhead asked, running a hand through his long. straight dark orange colored haired as his Brandeis blue eyes looked over at the older male. Why had he worn his mission uniform today? It was so hot!

"You play shogi Chouji?" Asuma asked, arching a dark brow as he took another drag from his cigarette, exhaling some smoke from his mouth._ Maybe I'll win this time_, he thought. Chouji usually crumbled in a few moves when he played with Shikamaru, so his chances of winning were greater, thankfully. Chouji was no Shikamaru, but he felt like winning against Chouji would be good. It's not like he had ever been able to beat the lazy genius anyway.

"Yeah," was the reply. The seventeen year old left out the part that he had never played with anyone except himself. He hadn't even tried to play Shikamaru until today, but the lazy genius just wasn't around. Taking the free seat across from Asuma, he smiled lightly when the man made his first move.

Fifty five minutes into the game, the bearded male was at a loss.

"Shit," Asuma said as he surveyed the koma on the shoji-ban. Chouji was a better player than he was! What in the hell was going on? He was on his fourth cigarette today, sweating like a pig as the sun's heat suffocated the pair as they sat under the shade of his porch.

Chouji chuckled when his sensei cursed, rubbing his nose just a bit. A sigh escaped him as he wiped his brow and tied his long, dark orange hair that was sticking to his neck because of the sweat that was pouring out of him into a ponytail. "Having trouble, Sensei?" he asked as a droplet of sweat left his right brow, falling down the side of his face onto his jaw before skipping down his neck, disappearing into his crimson shirt.

Asuma had looked up at his student when he had heard those words, frowning and was about to reply when his brown eyes locked on that single droplet of salty moisture that just so happened to be sliding down Chouji's pale skin in a very alluring manner. Was the heat getting to him? He wasn't supposed to be looking at Chouji like he was. It was wrong and yet… _Kurenai_, he thought, swallowing watching as the teen's full pink lips split into a grin. Did Chouji know what he, Asuma, was doing?

**She **wasn't here anymore. **She **was _gone, dead_. **She **couldn't be the rock that held him together anymore.

"How about we continue this game inside, eh Chouji?" he asked, standing up with a stretch. He wondered faintly if Shikamaru hadn't come to play Shogi on purpose. He didn't know what he was going to do to his student when they went inside to continue playing, but he would do _something_.

"Okay," was the reply as the teen stood, lifting the shogi-ban with ease slowly. It wouldn't do if the koma fell.

Grabbing the chairs, Asuma walked towards his door, opening it and stepped inside first. Setting the chairs down near the couch, he held the door open for Chouji who walked inside quietly. When the teen set the shoji-ban down, he couldn't help looking at the other's ass. Closing his brown eyes, he took a long drag on his cigarette and hoped that it was just the heat getting to him. If things kept going the way they were, Asuma's bed wouldn't be very empty for too much longer. Expelling the smoke from his nose, he opened his eyes again to see Chouji sitting on one of his tatami mats of the living room waiting for him to end his turn.

Sitting down on the opposite tatami mat on the other side of the board across from the teen after having closed the door, Asuma looked at the shoji-ban again and scowled. It was the same as before. Chouji still had more pieces in his komadai that he did. Maybe he could cheat a little…? He waved his hand, signaling for Chouji to go, beginning to talk when the teen did.

"You should take your armor off, Chouji," he said. "It's not good to wear all of that thick clothing in heat like this. I'm surprised you haven't fainted yet." Why in the hell had he said that?! _The last thing I need is a half naked teen in my house_, he thought. _Kami-sama please let him be unappealing under that armor! _Unfortunately, a perverted part of him wanted to see what was under all of that armor. Obviously, Chouji was going to be different from Kurenai… He stared down at the shoji-ban, burning holes into it.

Chouji sighed with a smile, glad to take of the clothing as he took off his breastplate first and set it down near the table before standing up to unzip his shirt. He then pulled it off, leaving himself in his black uniform pants, black arm guards and black sandals. Glancing at Asuma for a moment, he pulled off his sandals and pants. It was too hot to even keep those on!! His cheeks heated as he sat down again, his entire self exposed to his sensei. He felt embarrassed to say the least.

Asuma looked from the shoji-ban and stared. Chouji wasn't as big as he looked to be when he had on his armor. He was actually pretty athletic looking. He was clearly out-shined by Kurenai who had been sexy.

Chouji had an athletic build that seemed to have built up some muscle in the arm and stomach area. His skin was pale and smooth looking, being blemished by one few thin scars that stood out against the skin. The teen's entire body seemed to be proportioned perfectly. His brown eyes took in Chouji's sort of narrow shoulders that looked small in comparison to his own broad tanned ones. His eyes then flickered to his pink nipples that were perked, which was strange because it was hot.

_He's just…beautiful_, he thought. _What the hell am I thinking? I've never said anything like that to Kurenai. _Taking on last drag on his cigarette, he was about to take out another when Chouji's voice stopped him short.

"Asuma-sensei," Chouji said, his cheeks still pink as he looked at the shoji-ban once he was finished calculating and dishing out his latest move.

"Yeah?" Asuma replied as he eyes left the teen's nipples, his member half erect because of his staring. _Is he just as sensitive?_

"Maybe you should take off your jonin flak jacket," Chouji said, looking a bit worried as he stared at the tanned man. "You're sweating quite a bit and also, ōte."

Blinking, Asuma decided that taking off his flak jacket wouldn't hurt, so he did. Well, he **did **feel a bit cooler now. "Hmm…ōte…What?!" Looking at the shoji-ban with a shocked expression on his face, he groaned and pulled out another cigarette. "Oh no…!!" He quickly made moved a koma, frowning.

Chouji chuckled again and glanced at Asuma, his cheeks flushing a lot more when his Brandeis blue eyes roamed from his sensei's muscular chest to his abdominals very slowly, taking it all in as though it was a piece of art that needed to be gazed at and appreciated to the fullest extent. The black mesh shirt the man wore did not help in the least.

Asuma didn't miss the look and swallowed hard when he felt Chouji's eyes on him. _Stop looking at me kid_, he thought. _You don't know what you're doing. _Glancing at the teen, his brows furrowed for a moment before his eyes widened. _Did I say that aloud? ...Of course I did! _

"A-Asuma-sensei, what do you mean by that?" the redhead asked, swallowing.

"Maybe we should finish this game later," Asuma muttered as he put his cigarette out on the sole on his sandal and deposited into his pocket before starting to crawl over to Chouji, a suggestive gleam in his brown eyes.

"Uh…um…Tsu-Tsumi," Chouji replied as he quickly made the winning move, capturing Asuma's king, beginning to scoot backwards when Asuma began to enter his personal space. His cheeks turned bright red when his sensei cornered him underneath one of the open windows behind him. "A-Asuma-sensei?"

"Ever slept with a man Chouji?" he asked, straddling the younger male and while he thanked Kami-sama for the high windows, he pinning the teen's arms above his head, smirking.

"N-No," was the reply. The teen met his eyes shyly. His Brandeis blue eyes widened when thin tanned lips claimed his full pink ones. His heart pounded in his chest as he began to melt into the kiss, applying a small amount of pressure to it.

Asuma soon began to deepen the kiss by licking the younger male's lower lip and when those soft lips parted, he began to explore the hot tavern that was Chouji's mouth. He tasted of a certain spice that he couldn't be sure he knew which one it was at the moment for the kiss left him dizzy and addicted. His own heart pounded in his chest as he sat there straddling the teen. What was the feeling that began to flutter in his stomach.

A/N: That's it for now. Stay tuned for more from the first AsuCho story!!

Shoji-ban- _shoji board_

Koma- _shoji pieces_

Shoji- _Japanese chess_

Komadai- _a small wooden stand or plastic tray were captured koma are placed; each player has one._

Tsumi- _checkmate_

ōte_- check_


	2. Chapter 2

The Rest of Our Days

Asuma x Chouji ; Asuma x Kurenai, unrequited

Drama/Romance

Summary: Chouji has been learning how to play shogi by himself so he could finally take on Shikamaru and not look like an idiot, crumbling in a few moves like he usually did. Unfortunately, the lazy genius doesn't show up, so Asuma and Chouji play. The game is soon forgotten a long while after Asuma decides to take it inside. AsuChou

Chouji kissed the older male back, a bit hesitant as his cheeks turned red again. _Thi-This is wrong, but I'm old enough to make my own decisions_, he thought. _I-I don't want to stop though…Asuma-sensei…_

Asuma pulled away after a few minutes to breathe and to stare at his student's well-kissed lips. They were flushed pink now because of that heated battle that had occurred only moments ago. He then moved away, standing. Smirking, he held out his right tanned hand to Chouji. "C'mon kid," he muttered.

Chouji took the offered hand and stood, his erection painfully obvious.

Asuma glanced at the teen's lower body and swallowed before tightening his hold on Chouji's hand, leading him to his bedroom. To him, the teen's erection was…cute.

Chouji's heart seemed to beat a little quicker as his erection bobbed a bit with each step he took. Staring at their hands, he allowed a small smile to grace his lips before the nervousness began to kick in. He was going to have his first sexual experience with a man!! A man who just so happened to be his sensei!

Asuma stopped before his door and put his hand on the knob, a sigh escaping him. "You'll only get one chance to put your clothes back on and get out of here, Chouji," he said, closing his brown eyes. "Once you step in my bedroom, there's no turning back…You got that?"

Chouji stared at Asuma's broad back, swallowing. Should he leave right now? If he did, he would wonder about would of happened between them had he stepped into Asuma's bedroom. "Y-Yeah," he stuttered a bit. "I-I want to go in." He was going to do this. He _wanted_ to do this.

"Right," was the reply as the doorknob turned slowly. The door opened and Asuma pulled Chouji inside. Closing the door, he walked towards his queen sized bed with the teen and pushed him down onto it gently.

Chouji swallowed as he stared up at Asuma and took in a few deep breaths. As he sat up on his elbows, lust crept into his eyes as they stared at the older male's clothed crotch. "Asuma-sensei…" He bit his lip as he looked into gleaming brown eyes.

Asuma crawled onto his bed, feeling just a tad nervous and lowered his body onto Chouji's. Moving his lips to the teen's left ear, he whispered a few words. "I can't promise I'll be gentle, but I'll try," he said, licking the inner shell, chuckling when he heard a squeak escape Chouji's lips.

Chouji nodded as his hands reached for the bottom of the man's mesh shirt, beginning to pull it up. He was naked, but Asuma wasn't. That didn't seem fair at all.

Asuma smirked and helped the teen dispose of his mesh shirt before pulling off his sandals and pants. His boxers came off last, hitting the floor of the bedroom quietly. "Impatient aren't we?" he asked as his tanned hands reached under Chouji's pale body, cupping both cheeks.

The teen's face turned red again when his sensei began to grope him thoroughly. "N-No," he replied, embarrassed at the question. Feeling just a bit brave, he reached up and pulled the man's face down to his own, kissing him heatedly.

Responding whole heartedly to the kiss, tanned hands moved in different directions: one to a pale stomach, the other to perky, pink nipples. The hand on Chouji's chest began to rub and pull gently at the perky nub, astounded at the hardness. Pulling away from the kiss, he let his hot, pink tongue come into play, licking the right one sensually before beginning to swirl around the left.

Chouji gasped and gripped the clean, brown bed sheets as he arched his back, the sensation shocking his nerves into overdrive.

_Heh, he's even more sensitive than she was_, Asuma thought as his other hand traced random patterns into the soft skin of Chouji's stomach. Untying his hiate-tae, he threw it behind him and then untied Chouji's, doing the same as he had done to his own. Both landed to the floor separately, clunking quietly.

Moving his free hand, he stuffed it under his right pillow and grabbed the tube of lotion, pulling it out. Uncapping the bottle, he coated one finger and looked Chouji in the eyes. "This will hurt a bit," he said and stuck the finger in slowly.

Chouji squirmed and whimpered when he felt the finger inside of him begin to move around. It did hurt, but now too much. He bit his lip when his sensei inserted another lotion coated finger, bitting it a bit harder when the fingers began to make scissoring motions. He glanced at Asuma's erection, but turned his eyes to stare at the man's chest instead when he saw how big it was.

Sticking in a third finger, Asuma began to slid all three in and out of Chouji at a moderate pace, wondering how the heat would feel around him. Would it feel different from _her_?

The teen gasped again and swallowed, whimpering pitifully when the fingers left him. What had been the point of doing that?

Squeezing more lotion into his free hand, he coated his large erection and grabbed Chouji's pale legs, hoisting them over his shoulders. "This is really going to hurt," he said as he hands grasped the teen's hips firmly, planting a heated kiss on his lips as he pushed inside.

Chouji squirmed as Asuma entered him, torn behind the pleasure and the pain. It hurt so much… He squeezed his eyes shut as tears began to leak out of them as he kissed the man. He clenched, making it even more painful for himself.

Brown eyes stared at the tears and began to kiss them away. "Give yourself some time to adjust and stop clenching me," he muttered. "It's just making it hurt more." When Chouji eased up, he sighed and brushed his lips against the teen's neck before beginning to thrust slowly.

Chouji's eyes widened when he felt his sensei move inside of him, his face turning red. It felt strange, but it also felt good. Was that how it was suppose to feel?

Thrusting slowly quickly became a bit boring to Asuma so he picked up the pace, hitting a bundle of nerves in the process. The man almost choked. The heat…was overwhelming. It, too, was addicting. It felt so…good to be inside of him this way.

The redhead moaned loudly when he felt Asuma hit something deep inside of him. He clutched the man's shoulders, pulling him down a bit. "Asuma-sensei…Ah…!!" he moaned, swallowing.

"Call me Asuma," was the muttered reply as his tanned hands moved to Chouji's hair, his mouth beginning to nip and suck on the teen's pale neck. His thrusts were still moderate, but he knew he would speed up sooner or later.

"Ah! Asuma!" Chouji whimpered as the man slid in and out of him. If this was what sex was suppose to feel like, he didn't think he'd mind going a few rounds more after this. "Mm!"

Asuma groaned and felt Chouji's erection poke him in the gut. He would have to take care of that. Keeping one hand in the teen's hair, he wrapped the other around the teen's erection, beginning to massage his balls and rub his head as his thrusts speeded up.

"Ah, faster!" Chouji.

"Mm!" Asuma.

"A-Asuma!"

"Shi-Shit!"

"Mm!"

"Chouji…"

The black haired man was coming really close to blowing his load into his young partner. He began to thrust a bit faster, meshing himself tightly to Chouji who did the same.

"Kami-sama!"

"Asuma, harder!"

"Ah…Shit!"

"I-I'm going t-to…-"

"Good…Mm!"

"CHOUJI!!"

The man came loudly into the teen, thrusting hard. His hot, thick, white seed ran deep into Chouji's body. Some of it seemed to come back out, sliding downwards. His chest heaved as his heart continued to pound in his chest. He swallowed with a bit of difficulty as he lay there, dazed, floating down in the aftermath. Wiping his sweaty brows, he waited for Chouji's release.

"ASUMA!"

Chouji came into Asuma's large hand with a scream, panting heavily as sweat poured off of him. His own seed splashed over his and his sensei's stomach. Some even managed to get on the sheets. His cheeks colored as he stared at it, sighing when Asuma moved his legs back down and roll off of him.

Yawning, the black haired man lay on his bed, looking over at Chouji with a slight smirk. Opening his arms, he motioned for the pale teen to come over and get comfortable. It was time for a nice long rest.

Looking over at Asuma, he took the invitation and moved over into the man's tanned arms, wrapping his own around the man's waist. Sighing, he soon began to yawn and closed his eyes. Dark orange eyelashes rested on swirled cheeks as the teen succumb to the sand man's power. "Good night Asuma-sensei," he said quietly, almost asleep.

"Night Chouji," was the also quiet reply as brown eyes stared at a youthful face, softening. Tanned hands pulled the thankfully thin cover over them. The brown eyes soon closed, ready to sleep peacefully. _What would you say if you could see me now, eh Kurenai?_ He thought as he drifted off.

The sun soon began to set as the lovers rested. Birds flew overhead in the sky as a lazy genius stopped in front of Asuma's porch, furrowing his brows when he saw that the chairs and shoji-ban weren't outside. "How troublesome," Shikamaru muttered. "Maybe he's still awake." Making the correct hand seals, a small shadow tendril made its way into the keyhole and unlocked the door. Stepping inside quietly, he turned off the living room light and made his way to Asuma's bedroom. Knocking on the door quietly, he heard the bed shift as well as a muttered curse.

The door opened and Shikamaru looked behind Asuma's tanned, boxer clad form, catching a glance at dark orange hair. His eyes widened, but he frowned when Asuma pushed him back a bit and stepped out of his room, closing the door behind him quietly. Narrowing his eyes, he had a feeling that he knew exactly just who was in there sleeping.

"C'mon, let's talk in the living room Shikamaru," the man muttered and began to walk down the hall, sitting on down on his only couch.

Shikamaru stood and folded his arms, glaring at his sensei. "Just who is in there Asuma-sensei?" he hissed. "That better be one of those damned women you bring home!"

Brown eyes narrowed at the question. He then pulled out a cigarette and lit it before taking a short drag. "Why ask that when you know who it is?" he asked. "No woman in Kohona has hair that color." He didn't flinch when Shikamaru's hands balled into fists.

"Why him?" he asked. "Why Chouji? Did you rape him?" He **knew** he was crossing boundaries. He **knew** this was very troublesome, but he **had** to ask. He wouldn't stand for his best friend being raped by his sensei. Nobody hurt Chouji like that. **Nobody**.

"I'm not the kind of guy who would rape his students, Shikamaru," was Asuma's calm reply. "I told him he had one chance to dress and leave. He didn't take it. He said he wanted to go into my bedroom. You can't blame that on me. He made his own decisions. You can talk to him, but you're going to have to wait since he is sleeping now."

"Do you love him?" Shikamaru asked. Time seemed to stand still for a long while until Asuma's brown eyes snapped open.

A pink blush painted his cheeks and he began to choke as his eyes watered. He had inhaled some of the smoke through his mouth. "I can't say," was the reply, an occasional couch coming from the tanned man. "Love isn't something that happens after two people have 'done the deed'. I still love Kurenai, but she's gone now. I don't know."

Shikamaru observed the older male for a moment before looking away. "I won't tell anyone," was his reply. "If you hurt him…" The teen let his threat hang in the air. That was all that would be needed to say. Nobody hurt Chouji. **Nobody**.

"Yeah, "Asuma replied, smirking. "You're pretty protective of him. Something going on between you two _Shikamaru_?" He arched a brow, chuckling when the teen snorted, his cheeks a bit pink. He took a long drag on his cigarette, a bit thankful that it was almost gone.

"There's nothing going on!"

"Right. I'm going back to sleep. You can let yourself out." Standing with a stretch, he put the cigarette out in the ashtray that sat on the small brown table to the right of his couch and began walking back to his room.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed when he heard the door close and walked out of the living room, exited Asuma's home through his front door. He'd better not hurt him, he thought as he made his way back to his home using the shadows as his cover. It was getting dark and he hadn't gone home yet.

Unfortunately for Shikamaru, his parents were waiting on him when he did get home. Well, Yoshino was waiting. Shikaku was still sitting at the table with his newspaper because his wife had told him not to move, so he was also waiting, kind of.

"How troublesome," he muttered and retreated to their room when Yoshino had been to yell and rant at her son for being late coming home. "Troublesome woman…"

"SHIKAAAKUUU!!"

"Damn!"


End file.
